While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: DoumekiXWatanuki; Watanuki isn't sure why he likes the rain, maybe it has something to do with the soft, sedate way it makes him feel. Left with less inhibitions than normal. Maybe more willing to do what he hadn't before...


Tribute 9: While My Guitar Gently Weeps- DoumekiXWatanuki

Note: I really love this song… gawsh… so much love… one of the best songs. Plus Jo-jo in the Across the Universe movie sings it beautifully… I need to buy that soundtrack… and a small insider's note; I spent _forever _trying to come up with a pair for this one. Forfreakin ever. I knew I HAD to write this song and I love it so… I just couldn't cut it… anyhow, so I read some manga (volume 3 always when I'm looking for inspiration, just go through my various series and read the 3rd volume of each. Or 5 if it's godchild… 5 is my favorite volume of godchild…) and I had given up. I was groaning around, kicking things and generally moping until my sister came in and grinned and said the following:

"Oh, hey, I totally just came up with a pairing for your While My Guitar Gently Weeps fic in the Beatles Tribute! I wrote it in for you!"

I hugged her and went to work.

And this is what resulted!

Enjoy!

-0-

Rain. Watanuki sighed. The rain always made him feel tired for some reason. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain fall, dripping against the stones in the courtyard and pattering on the roof. He slid his eyes open and nearly had his heart explode from shock.

"Maru! Moro!" he yelled, the two girls smiling.

"Whatcha thinking Watanuki?" Maru smiled.

"Yeah, think think!" Moro grinned, Watanuki sitting up.

"I was listening to the rain." he answered.

"We have a friend at the gate." Maru smiled Moro pulling on his sleeve and pointing.

"Best friend for Watanuki-kun!" she grinned, him sighing.

"Doumeki…" he growled, grabbing his shoes and a coat from the entryway.

"Oi, tell him to bring a gift next time he shows up unannounced!" Yuuko called, Watanuki rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah!" he called back, sliding the door open and stepping out and running over to the gate. "What're you doing here?"

"You weren't at school, Himawari-chan was worried you were out sick." Doumeki said, handing him a box. Watanuki frowned.

"what's this?" he asked, unwrapping the box and frowning up at the rain still pouring down.

"Cold cures." Doumeki answered, Watanuki opening the box and grinning.

"From Himawari-chan?" he smiled.

"No, I bought them on the way here." Doumeki sighed and shook his hair out, glaring upwards.

"Oh." Watanuki sighed. Water dripped into his eyes and he growled. "Knock it off!"

The rain abruptly stopped around them, continuing to rain in the rest of the streets. Doumeki's eyes widened.

"that's really… creepy." he muttered, wiping his face off. Watanuki chuckled.

"Yeah I uh… totally meant to do that…" he chuckled, Doumeki sighing.

"I forgot you were friends with the ame-warashi." Doumeki crossed his arms, Watanuki rolling his eyes.

"you don't have to say it like it's not true…" he growled. Doumeki shuffled in his bag and Watanuki growled. "Listen when I talk!"

"Why should I when all that comes out is idiocy?" Doumeki smirked and tossed a towel at him. Watanuki caught it awkwardly and frowned.

"You carry towels with you?" Watanuki smirked. Doumeki shook his head.

"This is my training bag." he shook the bag and Watanuki could see his gi inside. Doumeki sighed. "Want to walk home with me?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Watanuki scowled.

"Because if you go back in Yuuko-san will make you cook her dinner." Doumeki smiled a little and Watanuki went limp.

"eh… that's true…" he muttered. "Yeah, we're going the same way."

"Exactly." Doumeki nodded. He started off and Watanuki scowled, running to catch up and walking beside him, drying off his hair a little. Doumeki was silent, severe, watching ahead. Watanuki glanced over at him and sighed.

"This isn't about Himawari-chan is it?" he whined, Doumeki shaking his head.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, glancing over at him.

"What?" Watanuki frowned, Doumeki glancing away.

"For the woman in the park." he asked, Watanuki frowning.

"I suppose. Honestly I'd forgotten all about It." he answered, Doumeki sighing.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't say it before."

"it's no problem…" Watanuki blushed and turned away.

"Even though she was a spirit, she was like your mother, wasn't she?" Doumeki asked, Watanuki looking back sharply. Doumeki smiled a little. "I lost my parents too, so I understand a little."

It was quiet again, Watanuki glancing away.

"I didn't know you lost your parents." Watanuki muttered.

"Not many people do. My grandfather was the one who raised me mostly." Doumeki added, Watanuki frowning.

"You talk about your parents all the time though." Watanuki objected.

"Why shouldn't I?" Doumeki asked, Watanuki glancing away. "After all, even if they're dead I still loved them and I should use the knowledge they taught me before they passed shouldn't I?"

"Use their knowledge…" Watanuki glanced down.

"We're there." Doumeki said, pointing at his building. Watanuki gaped.

"Already?" he asked, Doumeki nodding.

"yeah." he sighed. Watanuki frowned.

"You want to come up?" he asked, Doumeki turning back and gaping a little.

"What?" he asked obviously shocked.

"Yuuko said, after that, I should decide how I'm going to treat you." Watanuki said, leveling a look at the archer. "So I'm deciding. Come in and dry off."

"Okay." Doumeki nodded.

"So why don't you like me, I really don't get it." Doumeki sighed, Watanuki stopping the towel on his head.

"it's just that I like Himawari-chan, and she likes you." he muttered.

"She doesn't." Doumeki answered, drying his own hair off and Watanuki frowning.

"Huh?" he asked.

"we're related, she's my third cousin. We're close but not romantically." Doumeki chuckled, Watanuki blushing.

"oh." he choked out.

"Plus, I don't like girls." Doumeki said, Watanuki freezing.

"What?" he gaped, Doumeki leveling a serious look at him.

"I don't like girls." he repeated, Watanuki's mouth moving soundlessly for a few seconds.

"Really?" he gaped.

"Yeah." Doumeki nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No I um… when you say you don't like girls is it in the-" Watanuki asked timidly, Doumeki sighing.

"Watanuki, I'm gay." Doumeki rolled his eyes. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Well um… frankly, yeah. You're a babe magnet, why would you not like girls?" Watanuki asked, Doumeki smiling a little.

"I'm a babe magnet because I'm unobtainable." he smiled. "And I don't really know why I'm like that, I just think men are hotter than women."

"Oh." Watanuki blushed. Doumeki smiled a little.

"it's not really a bad thing you know." he chuckled, Watanuki frowning.

"But um… does it bother you that you won't have kids?" Watanuki asked, Doumeki shaking his head.

"I don't really want kids." Doumeki shrugged.

"Oh. So um… outta curiosity… do you think I'm…" Watanuki asked, Doumeki smirking.

"Hot?" he asked, Watanuki blushing.

"Eh…" he mumbled, Doumeki nodding.

"Yeah, a little." he answered.

"Oh." Watanuki said his face red. Doumeki leaned closer and pushed his glasses up a little.

"I like guys with glasses." he smiled. Watanuki went redder.

"Oh… okay…" he stammered. Doumeki laughed and pulled away.

"You're to easy." he shook his head, Watanuki gaping.

"What?" Watanuki glared.

"I think you went about five shades past red." Doumeki smiled, Watanuki scowled and turned away.

"So what?" he growled.

"You do like me." Doumeki smiled.

"So?" Watanuki grumbled.

"So, I like you too Watanuki." Doumeki said, leaning closer. "You're very precious to me."

"Is that why you didn't want me to fade? Why you shot her?" Watanuki asked, Doumeki blushing a little.

"Actually, I was a little jealous. But yes. If you were gone who would I do my Manzai with?" he asked, grinning a little, Watanuki's jaw dropping.

"You call it that too?" Watanuki yelled, nearing the point he'd pull out his hair in frustration. "I thought you were just annoying me!"

"that's the best kind…" Doumeki frowned. "Guess you didn't get the joke… Himawari did…"

"I know that, I just thought she was mixed up!" Watanuki complained.

"Watanuki?" Doumeki sighed.

"What now?" Watanuki turned back to the boy in frustration.

"Stop yelling." Doumeki smirked and gripped his chin.

"Eh… no." Watanuki declared, Doumeki frowning.

"No?" he asked.

"Yeah." Watanuki nodded.

"Well which is it?" Doumeki asked slyly.

"No, I won't stop yelling, and yes to the question you haven't asked yet." Watanuki said, smirking just a little, Doumeki frowning and cocking his head to the side.

"You don't wear underwear?" he asked, Watanuki's jaw dropping.

"WHAT?" he screeched.

"Well I was about to ask if you don't wear underwear, because your pants are hanging kind of low and I can't see them." Doumeki shrugged, Watanuki going a little red.

"_What _kind of question is that?" he sputtered, Doumeki growing a sly grin."The kind that annoys you." Doumeki grinned. Watanuki just sighed.

"I thought you were going to ask to kiss me." Watanuki corrected."Why would I ask?" Doumeki frowned, Watanuki gaping.

"Why wouldn't you?" he objected. Doumeki leaned in and kissed him softly, Watanuki's eyes open in shock. Long fingers slid up his neck and wound themselves in his hair and his eyelids drooped a little, Watanuki actually opening his mouth obligingly for Doumeki's tongue. It was warm and slick and the entire kiss made him feel a little tingly. Doumeki pulled away and smirked.

"Because surprise kisses taste better." he explained. Watanuki glanced away and cleared his throat.

"P-point proven." Watanuki muttered, Doumeki nodding.

"Good. I should be getting home, I need to wash my gi before the tournament Sunday." he stood and Watanuki frowned.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out." he offered, still feeling strange from the surprise kiss.

"Thanks." Doumeki nodded and grabbed his things. Watanuki folded Doumeki's towel and handed it to him, the archer nodding in thanks and setting it inside. Watanuki's frown grew.

"Hey, are you trying to get away with my first kiss?" Watanuki asked suddenly, Doumeki looking back at him."Hmm?" he asked."I just realized you took it." Watanuki glared, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Sorry." Doumeki blushed a little. Watanuki grinned evilly.

"Give it back." he demanded, Doumeki gaping.

"Erm… what?" he asked, Watanuki grabbing the front of the boy's shirt.

"Give my kiss back." Watanuki smirked and pulled Doumeki's face down, kissing him again. This time Doumeki got to be surprised but he quickly adjusted and kissed him back. Watanuki gripped onto the boy's collar and had to lift up to his toes a little to be at equal height to the archer, which kind of ticked him off, but Doumeki wrapped his arms around him and held him there, their mouths connected and hot against the other's. Then Watanuki pulled back, ducked out and nodded.

"Yep. Now we're even." he nodded, Doumeki dazed a little at first but shaking his head and nodding dumbly.

"Eh, right…" he nodded. Watanuki smirked.

"I'll see you Sunday." he said, Doumeki nodding and grabbing his shoes as Watanuki pushed him towards the door.

"Oh um, okay…" Doumeki said, blinking and trying to get his bearings, you could practically hear the WTFs echoing through his head. Watanuki smiled.

"I'll bring inari sushi for after the match." Watanuki said, still grinning that evil grin.

"Thanks." Doumeki bowed and stepped outside.

"See ya Uke-chan!" Watanuki smiled, kissed his cheek, and slammed the door.

It took a few seconds for Doumeki to wrap his head around it but then he gaped soundlessly.

"_I'm _the uke?" he hissed breathlessly.

End. Lol… I loved that… Doumeki's the uke? WTF? You just know Watanuki would try to make it happen though… thank you Sakkaro-chan for giving me a pairing and breaking the block on this one! Arigatoooooo!

(_**No Prob Infernum-chan! Luv ya! 3)**_


End file.
